


he kissed a girl

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [17]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	he kissed a girl

Standing on the front porch of the Gilbert home, Damon only came to thank Elena. He never thought he'd get to have her soft, lush lips upon his own. Her tender pressure that made him lose all thought but having her in his arms, in his bed because she was already in his heart. Their moment was interrupted by Jenna. Damon didn't have the words to express how he felt but he left, touching his lips on the long walk home. The kiss let loose something in him he hadn't felt in a long time. Damon's body tingled from his lips down.


End file.
